


Next Gen Challenge

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de Drabbles encadenados, que responden a los retos de la Next Gen Challenge y a su vez forman entre todos una historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reto 1 April Fool´s

Drabble en respuesta al Reto #1: April Fool´s de la Next Gen Challenge de la comunidad Livejournal .com

* * *

 **Título:** April Fool´s

 **Autor: **lyra_nude**  
Beta:  **sra_danvers**  
Personajes/Pairing:** Albus S. Potter/Scorpius Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Slash.  
 **Advertencias:**  Ninguna  
 **Disclaimer:**   _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

* * *

Scorpius andaba por el pasillo sin pararse a pensar en nada. No podía permitirse que lo pillaran, así que con su túnica en la mano para hacer el menor ruido posible, se deslizaba sigiloso a través de las mazmorras donde sabía no encontraría más que oscuridad y silencio.

Llegó raudo y consiguió colarse en el armario donde se guardaba el arsenal de los equipos de quidditch del colegio, más concretamente, y de hecho, lo que le había llevado allí: las escobas.

Pasó por las puertas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw sin pararse a mirar. Se paró justo enfrente de estás, donde las palabras Gryffindor y Hufflepuff brillaban en bronce, suponía, gracias a algún castigado por Filch.

Justo cuando su mano se disponía sin pensárselo mucho a abrir la puerta de su derecha, un ruido seco le hizo paralizarse. Sacó su varita y apuntó a los extremos del amplio armario.

La puerta parecía ser forcejeada desde fuera, así que sin saber que más hacer, abrió la puerta de las escobas del equipo de quidditch rival y entró dentro cerrando justo después, evitando, por quizás milésimas de segundo, ser descubierto por no sabía quién.

Primero pensó que podría tratarse de un profesor, luego de algún equipo que había mantenido su entrenamiento hasta demasiado tarde, pero las risas que oía le hacían dudar seriamente de eso.

—No entiendo que hemos venido a hacer aquí, aunque las cojamos no podremos volar a estas horas, nos verán –dijo una voz que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

Miró a su derecha para apoyarse y tuvo que agarrar una escoba que casi se cae. La agarró fuerte antes de que hiciese algún ruido que le delatase, y se fijó en el asta de esta "A.S.P." ponía,  _qué ironía_  pensó Scorpius. Él que venía a encantar la escoba y había terminado escondido con ella en el armario…

—Vamos, Potter, ¿realmente crees que te he traído aquí por las escobas?

Scorpius sintió curiosidad de la segunda voz, así que asomó un poco el ojo para poder ver al otro muchacho. Era un Ravenclaw de séptimo, lo conocía. Por supuesto que sí. En el último partido le había abordado en los vestuarios. Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos y le tiraba a todo lo que se movía (y tratándose de un colegio encantado, había un amplio abanico de posibilidades).

—Pues si –respondió este con total tranquilidad mientras recorría los armarios fijándose en el material de quidditch que había allí.

Sin tener mucho tiempo para recapacitar, Scorpius se echó sobre sí mismo un hechizo desilusionador.

Lo que más le impactó no fue que cuando Albus Potter se acercara a su armario y sacara su escoba justo de su lado y no lo notase si quiera. Si no el hecho de que jamás había tenido al chico tan cerca y no había podido apreciar aquellos ojos tan inmensamente verdes y ese olor fresco que desprendía. Tuvo que contener su respiración los cinco segundos que tardó en sacar la escoba, y luego lo observó durante un minuto frente a la puerta abierta, mientras deslizaba sus manos por el mango robusto y miraba con detenimiento cada hebra y cada ramita fuera de lugar. Sus ojos dedicados a esa tarea se volvían opacos y se entrecerraban con suspicacia. Parecía con si sintiera las ideas de aquella broma del día de los inocentes que aun no había sido llevada a cabo.

Volvió a meterla y cerró la puerta de nuevo, con suerte para Scorpius, dejando una rendija por donde poder mirar.

—No es tu escoba lo que me interesa de ti –dijo Carmichael mientras se acercaba a Albus que aun permanecía mirando fijamente hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Scorpius.

—Es una pena, porque es lo único que a mí me interesa de ti –respondió este mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin girarse todavía.

Aprovechando la diferencia de altura, Carmichael, apareció por detrás del moreno y pasó sus brazos por sus hombros.

—¿Estás seguro? –le susurró muy cerca del oído, provocando que la cabeza de Albus se girase para el lado opuesto.

—Segurísimo.

Se desprendió de los brazos del Ravenclaw y se dirigió al lado opuesto del armario. Abrió con despreocupación las puertas que quedaban justo enfrente de Scorpius y vio con cuidado con miraba las escobas que en él había.

—Esa es la escoba de Flint –dijo Carmichael mientras sujetaba una que Albus soltó al instante— y esa es la de Malfoy.

Scorpius contuvo la respiración mientras que veía como Albus repasaba su escoba con el mismo cuidado que la suya.

—Es robusta y rápida –murmuró mientras la acariciaba con cuidado.

—¿Vas a hechizarla? –preguntó acercándose con intenciones de volver a tocar al pequeño de los Potter.

Albus arrugó el entrecejo y se giró a mirar a su compañero.

—Ni hablar. ¿Qué de justo tendría ganar a alguien que tiene desventaja? Sólo un cobarde, o alguien pagado de sí mismo haría algo como eso.

—Bueno, pues entonces volvamos a lo que nos ha traído aquí.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a enrollarme contigo –seguía hablando Albus con la escoba en la mano y sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Scorpius escuchó suspirar con frustración a Carmichael y después el ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza.

El rubio no supo porqué, pero en cuanto se vio a solas con Potter, salió de su escondite.

—No soy ningún cobarde, Potter.

Y para sorpresa de Scorpius, este sonrió.

—Lo sé. Pero sí que eres un poco pagado te ti mismo si pensabas que ese absurdo hechizo de ilusión me iba a impedir que tratabas de hechizar mi escoba.

Scorpius tuvo que cerrar la boca con esfuerzo.

—Solo era una broma para el día de los inocentes, no te emociones.

—También lo sé.

—Sabes demasiadas cosas para la edad que tienes, además, olvidas que la astuta águila soy yo.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? –preguntó con fingida indignación— hasta mañana Malfoy y cuidado no te vayan a gastar alguna broma a ti, recuerda que mi arsenal para este día está patrocinado por mi querido tío George.


	2. Reto 2 Hermana Mayor

Drabble escrito en respuesta al Reto #2: Hermana Mayor del Next Gen Challenge

* * *

 **Titulo:** Hermanas

 **Autor:**   **lyra_nude**

 **Personajes:**  Hugo, Albus y Scorpius

 **Rating:**  G

 **Género:**  preslash

 **Advertencias:**  no está beteado, posibles faltas de horrografía.

 **Disclaimer:**  Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

* * *

Hugo llegó a la mesa de Ravenclaw y se sentó junto a Scorpius como era frecuente. Intentó no mirarlo a la cara para disimular, aunque sabía que no podría ocultar aquello durante más de unos momentos.

Efectivamente, en cuanto el chico rubio volvió la cara hacia él, abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

–¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

–Calla –dijo mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios– no quiero que…

–¡Hugo Weasley! –se oyó la voz mandona y redicha de su hermana– ¿se puede saber que te ha ocurrido en ese ojo? ¿Te has metido en alguna pelea? No entiendo como tú terminaste en Ravenclaw y yo en Gryffindor…

–Déjalo, en serio, Rose.

–Vamos, Rosie –intervino Albus en su defensa– seguro que ha sido jugando quidditch, tu hermano no suele involucrarse en peleas, ¿verdad? –añadió mientras se sentaba justo a su lado despreocupadamente.

–Es cierto, me golpeé con una de las bludger.

Rose lo miró con desaprobación, con la boca apretada y se fue hacia su sitio.

En cuanto se perdió de vista, Albus se dio la vuelta en el banco y acercó su cabeza hacia Hugo en plan confidente. Scorpius imitó el gesto para no perderse nada.

–¿Lo has hecho verdad? –preguntó dirigiéndose a su primo– te dije que no era necesario, que Fred le haría una de sus bromas.

–No quería que la gente se riera, quería que le doliera –contestó el más pequeño de los Weasley.

Al negó y resopló.

–¿Qué has hecho, Hugo? –dijo el rubio más que intrigado– ¿no es cierto lo de la bludger?

Hugo no le miró y se puso a comerse sus gachas ignorándolo.

Albus se cambió de lado y se sentó junto a Scorpius.

–¿Me harías un favor? –este asintió con curiosidad– vigílalo, Rose tenía razón, no sé porqué acabó con las águilas con el temperamento que tiene –paró de hablar un segundo y lo miró con curiosidad, Scorpius se sintió enrojecer– tú en cambio, eres mucho más tranquilo –observó, le sonrió de lado y se levantó –échale un ojo por mí, ¿vale?

Scorpius volvió a asentir de forma sistemática y luego sintió como al levantarse Albus le apretaba el hombro, y sin querer, le siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó en su mesa.

–¿Qué has hecho? –le preguntó a Hugo una vez recuperó la consciencia del tiempo y el espacio.

–¿Recuerdas a Mathew? –el rubio asintió– pues… nos pegamos anoche, después del entrenamiento de quidditch.

–¿Pero no es el novio de Rose?

– _Era,_ la ha dejado por una Hufflepuff de quinto.

–Pero… Hugo, eso no es asunto tuyo, no deberías involucrarte, si Rose se entera…

–Es mi hermana, Scorp, si yo no la defiendo ¿quién lo hará?

–Sí –respondió este mirando disimuladamente hacia la mesa Gryffindor– pero creo que ella no necesita a nadie que la defienda.

–Me da igual, es mi hermana y aunque sea mayor, me da igual, tú también lo harías; si tuvieras hermana digo.

–Supongo –resolvió el rubio–. La próxima vez avísame.

Hugo le devolvió una sonrisa antes de seguir comiendo de su plato.


	3. Reto 3 50 Aniversario de los abuelos

Drabble escrito para la Next Gen Challenge Reto #3:"50 Aniversario de los abuelos"

* * *

 **Título:**  50 Aniversario de los abuelos  
 **Autor: **lyra_nude****  
 **Personajes/Pairing:**  Albus/Scorpius, Hugo, James...  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Género:**  Slash  
 **Advertencias:**  Tercera parte (Retos encadenados)  
 **Disclaimer:**   _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

* * *

Dado que cuando contrajeron matrimonio Arthur y Molly Weasley tenían otras preocupaciones en mente (un mago tenebroso, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme) sus hijos y nietos estaban esforzándose para que sus padres y abuelos tuviesen la celebración que se merecían, y como si de una boda se tratase, invitaron a todos los amigos y vecinos, montaron una carpa y prepararon comida y bebida para un regimiento. Todos trabajaron para realizar la tarea que le habían encomendado. Flores, aperitivos, decoración, desgnomización. Todo era poco para aquel día que querían que fuese más que recordado por todos.

Nada más el matrimonio cortó la cinta que había en la entrada del tenderte, aquello se llenó de pelirrojos de todas las edades, mayores, niños, adolescentes, jóvenes… todos se acercaron a besar y a hacerse fotos con sus abuelos.

Ron y George estuvieron intentando gastarle bromas a Harry, Bill o Charlie; Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur y Molly estuvieron prácticamente toda la velada contando historias a sus hijas y sobrinas sobre como conocieron y se enamoraron de sus maridos y de otros chicos que habían conocido antes.

La fiesta duró toda la noche, y no solo se divirtieron los más jóvenes. Luna, Neville y sus respectivas parejas estaban entre los invitados, por lo que Ron, Harry, Hermione y algunos, revivieron viejas historietas de su adolescencia entre whisky de fuego y risas.

Cuando comenzaron a bailar, los más jóvenes se retiraron vergonzosos. Ellos aun tenían ese resquemor contra el baile que sus padres habían abandonado con el paso de los años.

Aunque claro, los había valientes, como Teddy, que inmediatamente se levantó aburrido y sacó a Victorie a bailar.

Inmediatamente después los chicos se agruparon y se pusieron a murmurar.

–Deberías sacar a Rose, Hugo, te está mirando con una cara… –le dijo Louis quien estaba sentado justo a su derecha.

–Paso, no me apetece salir a bailar.

–Creo que voy a sacarla yo –intervino Fred– tengo que probar una cosa que mi padre me ha dejado de la tienda.

–Ni se te ocurra –dijo Hugo que tuvo que volverse rápidamente– saca a otra chica, no sé como lo hará, pero seguro que al final encontrará un modo de que haya sido culpa mía.

–Está bien, ¿a qué chica saco? –añadió Fred levantando la mirada y echando un vistazo a toda las que había.

–¿Y por qué no sacas a un chico? –preguntó un chico rubio que Scorpius conocía de vista del colegio.

–Se saca a las chicas a bailar, Lorcan, no a los chicos.

–Bueno –replicó el que al parecer era su hermano gemelo– si él quiere sacar a un chico, pues que lo saque.

–A ver –se defendió James– no estoy diciendo que no se pueda hacer, solo que aquí, con todos nuestros padres delante… además, no es como si hubiese un chico aquí al que quisieras sacar, ¿no?

Solo por fastidiar, Lorcan se levantó con gesto indignado, se puso delante de todos y tendió su mano hacia delante; luego sin más, añadió:

–Al, ¿bailas?

Este asintió sin más problema y se levantó para seguirle hasta donde todos bailaban.

En cuanto se fue, James volvió a arremeter contra Lysander.

–¿Por qué Lorcan siempre tiene que hacer lo que le digamos que no haga?

–¿Por qué crees que le dije que no pasaba nada? Lo conoces, ¿para qué le picas?

–No pensaba que fuera a hacerlo –dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

–Encima le has dado pie a que saque a Albus… –siguió enfrascado el rubio.

–También podría haberle dicho que no, a ver si ahora va a ser culpa mía…

Scorpius que antes había estado poco atento, o más bien ajeno a aquella conversación, pegó de repente el oído.

–Sabes que si le decía que no iba a dejarlo en ridículo, tu hermano jamás haría eso.

–Bueno, ese no es mi problema… además, no es como si fuese a intentar nada con todos nuestros padres delante.

El único que no tenía padres allí era Scorpius, que los miraba a todos, pero más concretamente a Hugo quien no parecía muy pendiente de la conversación.

Cuando los demás comenzaron con otro tema se acercó al pelirrojo a cuestionarle algunas cosas. Quería saber porque decían eso de Lorcan.

–Albus siempre ha sido muy abierto a la hora de decir que le gustan los chicos –comenzó a contarle– pero Lorcan no, y siempre le ha dado mucha envidia. No es que sus padres no lo aprueben o algo así, es simplemente que era más tímido, además es más pequeño. Pero ahora que lo ha hecho, se siente diferente y quiere destacar, está en esa etapa. Así que no hace más que ir tras Albus para que le siga en su lucha antihomofobia. Una homofobia que no existe, por cierto –se apresuró a añadir al ver la expresión de su amigo– está en la edad en que cree que el mundo está en su contra y que tiene que luchar contra todo el planeta…

–¿Y Albus le hace caso? –preguntó bastante intrigado.

–No. Todo lo contrario, la verdad es que le apura bastante. Una vez incluso intentó besarle y Albus tuvo que rechazarlo con demasiada delicadeza, él piensa que se le pasará y no termina de raíz con esta tontería por no hacerle daño.

Scorpius observó en la distancia como, verdaderamente, Albus parecía estar pasando un apuro intentando que el chico rubio no se pegara demasiado a él. No es que él fuera mucho más mayor, diecisiete tampoco distaba mucho de catorce, pero ya tenía los pies en el suelo a su edad.

Dejando un poco extrañado a Hugo, se levantó y sin siquiera mirar atrás, donde todos los Weasley lo observaban, se armó de valor e interrumpió a los chicos que ahora bailaban demasiado pegados a juzgar por la expresión de Albus.

Cuando estaba justo al lado de ambos, primero el rubio y luego el moreno, se giraron a mirarlo con curiosidad.

–¿Qué quieres? –casi le ladró Lorcan– ¿también te incomoda vernos bailar? Es completamente normal.

–Ya lo sé –y luego pegándose a él para que solo los tres lo oyeran, susurró:– yo también soy de los que suelen bailar con chicos, ya me entiendes.

Lorcan se retiró de Albus más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa, lo que Scorpius aprovechó para pedirle que bailara con él. No terminó de asentir cuando ambos estaban en el centro del improvisado salón moviéndose lentamente.

Cuando el pequeño Scamander ya había sido relevado y olvidado, Scorpius por fin se armó de valor para mirar a Albus a la cara.

–Yo… esto… Hugo me dijo que no estabas muy cómodo con Lorcan y…

–Mi héroe –ironizó Albus, el rubio lo miró azorado– es una broma, Malfoy; ríete –este dejó escapar un leve quejido parecido a la risa, aunque más nervioso que otra cosa.

A los pocos segundos, Scorpius notó como Albus descansaba la cabeza en su hombro y suspiraba con pesadez.

–Suerte que aún faltan más de treinta años para el cincuenta aniversario de mis padres…

Levantó la cabeza para reírse de la broma de Albus y observó como todos los Weasley le miraban con expresiones que iban desde el "¿A qué demonios juegas?" de Hugo al "Quita inmediatamente tus manos de mi hermano" de James Potter.

Decidió ignorarlos a todos, y al parecer Albus también, pues se apretó aun más contra él en la siguiente vuelta.


	4. Reto 4 Noches de Póker

Drabble escrito para el Reto #4: Noches de Póker para el Next Gen Challenge

* * *

 **Título:**  Póker  
 **Autor: **lyra_nude****  
 **Personajes/Pairing:**  Scorp/Al  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Género:**  Slash  
 **Advertencias:**  Ninguna  
 **Disclaimer:**   _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

* * *

–No voy –anunció James tirando sus cartas bocabajo sobre la alfombra.

–Yo tampoco –dijo Fred.

–Ni yo –repitió Louis.

–Bien, parece que los Hufflepuff no somos tan tontos después de todo, eh, Phil –se rió Albus mientras miraba a todos sus primos con cara de pocos amigos.

–No tan rápido, Potter. Hay algunos Ravenclaw que todavía estamos en juego –agregó Scorpius.

El rubio se calló en cuanto notó sobre sí la mirada y sonrisa coqueta que Albus le dedicó.

–Bueno, dejaos de tonterías. Vamos a lo importante –les cortó James– ¿Qué se apuestan?

–¿Qué apuestas? –preguntó el compañero de cuarto de Albus– No me dijiste que hubiese apuestas.

–Pero Phil, eso lo hace todo mucho más interesante, ¿no crees?

Este pareció dudar, pero pronto todos se pusieron a discutir sobre lo que obtendría el ganador.

Mientras, sobre la mesa, Phil, Scorpius y Albus se miraban a los ojos esperando que alguno dijese o hiciese algo.

–Propongo algo –interrumpió Hugo. Todos se callaron al instante–. Propongo que quien gane piense una broma o castigo, pero que sea dirigida a otro de nosotros de forma secreta y el que pierda debe ejecutarla.

–Es muy buena idea –animó James revolviendo el pelo de Hugo– sabia que por algo eras de las águilas tienes un coco privilegiado, primo.

Hugo sonrió orgulloso mientras la partida seguía jugándose sobre la mesa.

Pronto, Albus fue eliminado y solo quedaron Hugo, Scorpius y Phil. Hugo fue el siguiente, y por último la victoria fue declarada a favor de Phil.

–Bueno –dijo Fred levantándose y tirando de James– has ganado, chaval. Mi sincera enhorabuena.

Los chicos abandonaron uno a uno la habitación, hasta que Hugo, Al, Scorp y Phil se quedaron a solas.

–Creo que deberíais iros, Al y Hugo –le dijo su amigo– voy a decidir lo que vamos a hacer y será mejor que no estéis presente.

Albus los miró con la boca abierta y se fue algo ofendido.

Hugo y Albus se fueron también. Estuvieron un rato jugando al ajedrez y finalmente subieron cada uno a su sala común a dormir.

El pelirrojo llevaba dos minutos en la cama, cuando sintió otro peso sobre esta. Se sentó y vio la cara de Scorpius.

–¿Qué sucede? Has llegado muy tarde, Albus estaba algo molesto porque Phil nos echase.

–Eso no importa, cuando tenga que hacer lo que Phil me ha pedido se le olvidará por completo.

–¿Te ha pedido que le hagas algo desagradable?

–Me ha pedido que le haga algo… desagradable

–¿Cómo? –preguntó extrañado.

–Resulta que a Phil le gustaba una tal Priscila, de cuarto y Al la convenció para que saliera con Phil, pero al final, resulta que ella solo lo hizo porque iba tras Al y quería hacerle el favor… Ahora quiere que salga con Albus, lo lleve a Hogsmeade, a la casa de los gritos, que pase todo el día con él, lo bese y luego le diga que eso era mi castigo.

–Pobre Phil, pero no creo que Al tuviese la culpa… aunque si le dices inmediatamente después que es una broma…

–Phil dice que Al se lo tomará así, que sabrá que es una pequeña venganza y que se reirá, y que será gracioso ver la cara que pone mientras cree que estoy intentando ligar con él. Mierda… no debí darle mi palabra de mago…

–Bueno, no es tan grave, él es su amigo, si piensa que no se enfadará…

–Es que… Al y yo… con todo lo del lío de Lys… Phil piensa que por eso Al se lo creerá más… pero no tiene que creérselo, Hugo, no quiero que lo piense.

Este arrugó el entrecejo sin terminar de entender bien lo que Scorpius le decía.

–Pero mientras Al se entere después de que era una broma no tiene porque suceder nada. Y no creo que lo piense, si es lo que te preocupa.

–No lo entiendes… Si no quiero que lo piense es porque sí que me gusta, Hugo.

El pequeño de los Weasley abrió la boca y no dijo nada.


	5. Reto 5 Tacones Altos

Drabble escrito para el Reto #5: Tacones Altos de la Next Gen Challenge

* * *

 **Título:**  Tacones Altos  
 **Autor: **lyra_nude**  
Beta: **lightofalbion****  
 **Personajes/Pairing:** Albus/Scorppius  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Género:**  Slash  
 **Advertencias:**  Ninguna  
 **Disclaimer:**   _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor

* * *

Cuando el primer local que se podía considerar para jóvenes se abrió en Hogsmeade, McGonagall tuvo conflictos durante varios meses. Alumnos que se escapaban, o directamente, que no volvían de sus salidas del sábado al pueblo. Algunos intentaban escabullirse de mil y una formas y los había que se ponían "enfermos" justo para el fin de semana.

Llegó el momento en el que se tuvo que plantear dejarles al menos que un día al mes pudiesen disfrutar de una salida nocturna. Lo consultó con padres y tutores, y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en que los mayores de edad podían ir tranquilamente y los menores de diecisiete pero mayores de quince, lo podían hacer con el permiso pertinente; siempre y cuando la supervisión y la omisión de todo tipo de alcohol fuese la prioridad.

Cuando Rose abrió la puerta del dormitorio de séptimo de las chicas de Gryffindor, lo primero que vio fue una larga fila de zapatos de tacón cada cual más alto que el anterior, de infinitos colores y tonos, con lazos, otros que dejaban el talón al descubierto, otros que tan solo los cubrían con una tira y alguno que envolvían el pie hasta el tobillo. Inmediatamente después de aquello observó un sinfín de ropa y chicas yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro de forma ajetreada.

Nadie se percató de que estaba ahí, o al menos eso le pareció al principio, ya que en cuanto Rose dio un paso hacia delante los murmullos inentendibles se convirtieron en conversaciones del tipo:

–Rose, te traje los rojos, pensé que te irían mejor que los negros de Lucy.

–No creo que le vayan mejor –interviene otra–. Pero te traje otros del mismo color que tu vestido turquesa, de unos diez centímetros. Por si al final elegías ponerte ese.

–Chicas –interrumpió Rose.

–También te he traído los rojos, pero son más altos, tendrás que acostumbrarte un poco antes –siguió hablando Lily ignorándola.

–¡Chicas! –gritó un poco harta de que la ignorasen.

Todas se volvieron automáticamente dejando a medias lo que estaban haciendo.

–¿Qué ocurre, Rosie?

–Hay algo que nos urge antes de prepararnos para el salir.

–¿Algo más importante que esto en este momento?

–Sí, algo que además, os entusiasmará más –casi todas fruncieron el ceño preguntándose que sería más prioritario en ese instante.

Rose se echó a un lado y todas pudieron observar a Albus que sonreía forzosamente y llevaba una funda de túnica sobre sus brazos.

–Hola –saludó a sus primas y a algunas amigas con algo de miedo– necesitaba algo de ayuda y…

–Tiene una cita –le interrumpió Rose– y necesita nuestra ayuda.

De repente, el murmullo general volvió aun más alto y todas dejaron caer ropa y zapatos. Pero fue justo en el momento en el que se dirigieron a él con una sonrisa maligna cuando realmente sintió miedo.

Ni siquiera le preguntaron cómo demonios había entrado en su habitación, en cuanto supieron porque estaba allí, todas comenzaron a buscar ropa y a ponérsela delante cual maniquí de escaparate. Frases sueltas como "el verde le queda ideal, hace juego con sus ojos" "los tonos claros contrastan con su pelo" y "lo ceñido le marcará ese estómago" comenzaron a resonar en sus oídos cada vez de forma más lejana, como si poco a poco se estuviese sumiendo en un sueño. Pero no. Todas las chicas de aquella habitación estaban junto a él probándole un sinfín de prendas que no sabía ni de donde habían sacado con tan poca previsión.

Cuando Scorpius lo vio acercándose a la puerta de las tres escobas, que era donde habían quedado, se sorprendió. No es que Albus fuese mal vestido normalmente, pero aquel día iba sencillamente fascinante. Era como si la ropa le hubiese elegido a él y no al contrario. Lo que no sabía era que no iba muy desencaminado.

Caminaron durante un rato uno al lado del otro, contándose historias, haciendo bromas y sobre todo mirándose y sonriéndose de forma tonta.

En menos de lo previsto, llegaron a la puerta de la casa de los gritos. Albus le preguntó si es que deseaba entrar y este le respondió que allí estarían resguardados del viento y de los demás chicos.

–¿No te gustaría que fuéramos al nuevo local? –preguntó Albus mientras entraba en la casa.

–Preferiría pasar un rato aquí antes de encontrarme con los demás.

–¿Y eso por qué? –le cuestionó Albus de forma coqueta, pues imaginaba por qué el rubio quería ese tipo de soledad.

–Me gustaría decirte algo antes de que fuésemos allí.

Scorpius vio la mirada de Albus y quedó prendado. El chico realmente lo miraba con expectación. Esperaba que le dijese eso que en otra ocasión habría dicho sin dudar: que le gustaba, que le encantaría pasar el tiempo con él y que ojalá pudiese besarlo durante toda la noche. Sin darse cuenta se humedeció los labios y Albus frente a él hizo lo mismo. Aquellos ojos verdes eran como dos remolinos en el océano, te envolvían y te atrapaban sin dejarte escapatoria. No podía apartar la mirada de él; no quería.

–¿Y qué es eso que querías decirme, Malfoy? –le preguntó Albus demasiado cerca. Tanto que sintió su aliento acariciando su cuello.

–Yo… verás, es complicado –comenzó titubeando– sé que esto va a sonar un poco ridículo… ¡Merlín, ni siquiera sé como decírtelo!

–Pues no lo digas con palabras –susurró sobre sus labios justo antes de besarlos.

Quería pararlo, realmente quería hacerlo, tenía que explicarle antes porqué estaban allí y porqué tenía que besarle él primero. Maldita apuesta.

Pero le fue imposible, una vez sus labios probaron aquel sabor; perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Ya no sabía si estaba en la casa de los gritos, en su habitación en la torre de Ravenclaw o en el salón de té de la mansión Malfoy. Lo único de lo que era consciente en ese instante, era de que entre sus manos se encontraba la cintura de Albus Potter y que este había pasado sus manos por su nuca y lo besaba de tal forma que su mundo se había dado la vuelta completamente.

Saboreó sus labios, los lamió, los chupó y los mordió mientras pudo. Paseó sus manos por su espalda y enredó sus dedos en su pelo moreno e indomable.

Y justo cuando un gemido se iba a escapar entre los labios de ambos, una voz hizo que se separasen.

–¡Já! –gritó Phil bajando por las escaleras principales– ni siquiera ha tenido que llevarte muy adentro de la casa…

Scorp, con sus brazos alrededor de Albus aún, lo miró asustado.

–Espera, aun no he hablado con él.

–Esa es mi parte.

–¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Albus

–¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con Rebeca? –este asintió– pues digamos que me he tomado una pequeña revancha. Aunque no es lo mismo, porque a mí sí que me gustaba ella, pero pensé que como broma estaría bien

–¿Quieres decir que…? –preguntó el moreno sin querer mirarle.

–Sí, ¿no es gracioso? –preguntó Phil sin percatarse de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo– es la broma que le pedí a Scorpius por perder al póker. Estaba arriba esperándoos, le dije que tenía que besarte allí, pero realmente no quería llevar la broma tan lejos, así que estuve aguardando a que llegaseis para que no lo hiciera, pero se me ha adelantado.

Scorpius vio como Albus fruncía el ceño sin llegar a mirarle a los ojos.

–Así que le pediste que me trajese aquí y me besara.

–Sí, pero te juro que no esperaba llegar tan lejos, por eso esperaba arriba, para que no fuese a tanto, no sabía que lo haría antes de llegar.

–Quizás estaba ansioso por terminar esta estúpida broma de una vez y librarse –dijo con el orgullo roto.

–No, Albus. Yo pensaba contártelo, quería decírtelo, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que tenía algo que contarte.

–Ya –dijo fríamente– lo siento, parece que confundí tus intenciones… creo que me iré al pub con las chicas, les dije que me pasaría.

Scorpius le agarró de un brazo para evitar que se fuera, pero este tan solo levantó su mano para que le dejase marchar.

Caminó de forma pausada hasta que el ajetreo del local llegó hasta sus oídos. Se paró frente a la puerta durante unos minutos pensando en que les diría a las chicas sobre el fracaso y la mentira que había supuesto su cita. No sabía ni como decírselo.

Entró dentro y una vez allí, al verlas bailar y divertirse, optó por sentarse en un lugar aparte.

Todo parecía fuera de lugar. Lejano para él. Sus conversaciones, sus vestidos, sus risas, sus movimientos al bailar. Parecía que aquellos tacones tan altos las habían hecho inalcanzables. Que él jamás podría optar a aquella alegría, que su corazón jamás podría volver a ser como el de todos aquellos que ahora danzaban despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta de que él estaba allí, apartado y solo.


	6. Reto 6 Día familiar en el Ministerio

Drabble escrito para el Reto #6: Día familiar en el ministerio del Next Gen Challenge

* * *

**Título:** Día Familiar en el Ministerio

**Autor:** **lyra_nude**

**Personajes/Pairing:** Scorpius/Albus Severus

**Rating:** General

**Género:** Slash

**Advertencias:** No está beteado, si encuentran alguna falta dígamelo, please!

**Disclaimer:**   _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

* * *

**Día familiar en el ministerio**

–Maldita sea, hijo, no sé qué mosca te ha picado con querer venir conmigo al ministerio. Estamos de vacaciones, creía que preferías quedarte en casa.

Draco miró al chico con una ceja levantada; él también era un Malfoy y Slytherin además, y no se le escapaba nada. A Scorpius le pasaba algo.

–Oye, papá –dijo ignorándolo por completo– ¿Dónde queda exactamente el cuartel de los aurores?

El mayor se paró en seco y miró con preocupación al pequeño.

–Dime que no quieres ser auror, por las pelotas de Merlín, Scorpius. Sabía yo que estar cerca de ese Weasley…

–¡Papá! –se quejó el chico– deja de hablar mal de Hugo. Y no, no quiero ser auror.

–Menos mal, creo que eso mataría a tu abuelo –bromeó–. En fin, hijo, ahora que lo mencionas, estamos bastante cerca de hecho –Draco paró de hablar de repente y miró al frente–. Maldita sea. Ahí está Potter. Vámonos, hace días que lo esquivo por un problema legal con uno de sus aurores.

–No, espera por favor.

Bien. Hugo no le había mentido. Albus había ido aquella mañana al ministerio a pedir cita para el examen de aparición con su padre. Le debía al menos diez ranas de chocolate. Además de tener que irse de allí con el perdón del Hufflepuff. Porque según le había dicho Hugo, como volviese a joderla con su primo ni siquiera él le dirigiría la palabra.

Sin que su padre pudiese hacer nada, se acercó corriendo hasta ambos Potter y se plantó delante.

Harry, que fue el primero en verlo, se le quedó mirando extrañado.

–Hola –dijo el rubio. Albus miró para otro lado–. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Malfoy.

Justo en ese momento, Draco llegó junto a los tres y los miró sin saber muy bien a que venía aquello.

–Vamos –susurró para que no se enterasen sus padres del todo– solo un momento, necesito explicarte lo que pasó.

–No quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decirme –Scorpius al ver el desplante y el gesto de Albus de querer marcharse lo agarró por el antebrazo– ¡no me toques! ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo que me has hecho ya? –añadió algo más bajo, pero suficientemente entendible.

–Eh, eh –intervino Harry– ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Os habéis peleado? Te he dicho que no quiero que te pelees en el colegio, Albus.

–Pero si ha sido él –acusó al rubio señalándolo con el dedo.

–Scorpius solo te ha agarrado del brazo tampoco creo que eso sea para tanto –se entrometió Draco también.

–Sí, Malfoy, pero fue tu hijo el que vino buscando pelea. Albus y yo veníamos tranquilamente y él se nos puso delante.

–Oh, Potter, siempre tan melodramático. No me extraña que tu hijo crea que quieren cruciarlo solo porque le tocaron su túnica.

–Viniendo de quien viene, es más que probable.

–¡No te atrevas, Potter!

–¡Papá! –gritó Scorpius agarrando al rubio mayor de la manga y tirando de él–. Albus tiene razón, es culpa mía. Yo fui quien empezó y por eso vine a pedirle disculpas.

–No tienes porqué pedirle disculpas a este chico, seguro que no fue para tanto.

–Oh –añadió Albus–, sí que fue para tanto y por muchas disculpas que pidas jamás pienses que voy a olvidar algo así. Fue humillante.

–Por favor –suplicó el rubio– dame la oportunidad de explicarme.

Albus giró el rostro y cruzó los brazos. Pero entonces notó que su padre le empujaba por la espalda.

–Vamos, hijo, no seas terco, el chico parece arrepentido. Además, hay que perdonar, si no, terminarás como su padre y yo. Míranos, después de tantos años y aun seguimos discutiendo a la mínima. Quizás deberíamos disculparnos también y hacer igual que los chicos, Malfoy. Vamos, Scorpius, di lo que tengas que decir.

Draco resopló como diciendo: "Adelante, no seré yo quien se interponga"

–Ni se te ocurra hablar esto aquí, Malfoy –dijo Albus muy azorado cuando vio al rubio dispuesto.

–Me da igual, haré lo que sea para que me perdones.

–¡Venga ya! –casi gritó Draco– dile porque lo hiciste, que te perdone y vayámonos de una maldita vez.

–Siento… –comenzó Scorpius. Suspiró un momento para tomar valor y continuó–. Siento si creíste que te besé por la apuesta. No fue por eso, yo quería hacerlo. Hace mucho que quería hacerlo y eso solo fue una excusa, ya viste que Phil nos esperaba arriba, por eso quise hablar contigo nada más llegar a la casa, porque quería explicártelo antes de que sucediese algo así; no quería hubiese ningún mal entendido. Perdóname, por favor. Te prometo que si no hubiese hecho esa apuesta, si no hubiese salido ese sábado, habría acabado besándote en cualquier momento o en cualquier otro sitio.

Ahora fueron Draco y Harry los que más rojos que una poción de amortentia, giraron sus caras para otro lado.

–Está bien –suspiró Albus también algo sonrojado– me lo pensaré bien y después de vacaciones tomaré una decisión. Es cierto que quisiste contarme algo y yo fui quien te besó primero.

Scorpius sonrió tanto que el moreno temió que se echase sobre sus brazos.

–Bien –interrumpió Draco de repente– como está todo claro nosotros nos vamos.

El Slytherin tironeó del Ranvenclaw, mientras se quejaba, hasta que este despegó su mirada y su sonrisa del pequeño de los Potter.

De camino hacia la sección de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Draco miró a su hijo y pensó para sus adentros: "Primero termina en Ravenclaw, y ahora esto. ¿Qué demonios hice mal?"


	7. Un día con el tío Charlie

**Título:**  Un día con el tío Charlie   
**Autora:** [ ](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile) [ **lyra_nude** ](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)   
**Personajes:**  Albus, Hugo y Charlie   
**Rating:**  G   
**Género:**  Slash   
**Advertencias:**  Encadenado con el resto de los retos :3   
**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia   
  
  
  
**Un día con el tío Charlie**  
  
         Albus aun le daba vueltas a lo de Scorpius Malfoy. Después de aquel encontronazo en el ministerio le había mandado al menos diez lechuzas, algunas con cartas, otras con ranas de chocolate y otro tipo de dulces y golosinas que ni siquiera conocía. Él no era un rencoroso, pero en un primer momento le había dicho que iba a ser difícil de olvidar y personalmente, lo que más le preocupaba era que si lo hacía demasiado rápido el Ravenclaw no le tomaría en serio. Si le hacía algo y con cuatro chorradas volvía a hablarle como si nada jamás lo respetaría, así que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse firme y hacerse el duro. Si realmente estaba interesado, como él mismo lo estaba en el rubio, seguro que insistiría. O al menos, eso era lo que él quería pensar.

En sus cavilaciones estaba cuando su padre tocó con suavidad en la puerta. Como también era costumbre la abrió sin esperar a que le diese paso.

–Al, Hugo y el tío Charlie van a ir al callejón mágico de Manchester.

–Diles que en seguida bajo.

No le apetecía mucho salir, pero el tío Charlie le había estado hablando entusiasmado durante más de una semana sobre aquella salida y no había sabido como decirle que no. Y no era porque no le entusiasmase la idea, pero su mente de chico de dieciséis años le tenía en estos momentos más ocupado en pensamientos acordes con su edad.

Mientras los tres se dirigían al traslador que los llevaría a la ciudad, ninguno dijo ni una palabra, y en cuanto pisaron el césped donde habían aterrizado la situación no cambio mucho.

Después de al menos una hora sin que ninguno de sus dos sobrinos abriese la boca Charlie tuvo que hacer un alto en el camino.

–A ver chicos, esto no tiene ninguna gracia si estáis enfadados. Porque es eso, ¿no? No os habéis dirigido la palabra y ambos estáis muy serios.

–A mi no me pasa nada –soltó Hugo.

–A mi tampoco –se apresuró a añadir Albus.

–Bueno, serán imaginaciones mías.

Pero obviamente no lo eran y cuando llegaron a la parte más divertida del callejón y ninguno de los dos chicos parecía divertirse ni con las escobas ni con las golosinas, se plantó frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

–Bien, seguidme, ahora vamos a sentarnos los tres tranquilamente en esa cafetería y a hablar de qué demonios os pasa.

En cuanto tomaron asiento tanto Albus como Hugo se apresuraron a mirar cada uno para un lado y cruzarse de brazos.

–Albus, tu primero.

–¿Porqué yo? –casi lloriqueó.

–No –interrumpió Hugo bastante molesto–. Empezaré yo si quieres –se giró para mirar a su primo y entrecerró los ojos–. Te quejas de james. Siempre dices que él se comporta como si fuese mejor que el resto, pero luego tú a la mínima haces el papel de princesita, dejando que mi amigo se arrastre por algo en que ambos tuvisteis la culpa.

–Yo no hice nada –se apresuró a contestar Albus– él fue quien me dejó en ridículo en un primer momento.

–Creía que había sido así, pero luego él me dijo que quiso hablar, contarte la verdad antes de nada, pero que tú le metiste la lengua hasta la garganta. Él está muy interesado en ti. Y tú dejas que se humille delante de su padre y del tío Harry, permites que te mande cartas y cartas que no respondes… ¿Quién te crees que eres? ojalá se aburra y deje de hablarte.

Albus se ruborizó de inmediato y se quedó sin decir nada debido a la impresión.

–A ver, chicos –intervino su tío– ¿Qué demonios os ha pasado?

Entre Albus y Hugo (porque ninguno de los dos dejaba de interrumpir al otro mientras hablaba) le contaron a su tío lo que había pasado.

–Mirad, quizás os parece que esto es un problema, pero eso es porque estáis en una edad… que bueno, vuestra mayor preocupación son los estudios, los amigos… los novietes. Pero no dejéis o arruinéis una relación, ya sea romántica o solo de amigos por una tontería. Tanto si fue él como si fuiste tú, Albus, ambos deberían hablar, pero de iguales.  No permitas que él se humille ni que lo haga contigo. Respétalo si quieres que él también te respete y sobre todo, decíos lo que sentís y pensáis en todo momento. Y más si estáis seguros de que todo eso es mutuo. Quizás pensáis que no tengo que opinar de estos temas. El viejo tío Charlie, que jamás se casó o formó una familia, pero precisamente, que veo todo eso desde fuera y con perspectiva, os recomiendo que no os preocupéis por algo como eso, porque la solución es sencilla y muy simple.

Albus y Hugo se miraron algo azorados. Quizás su tío llevaba razón.

–Pero es que… –protestó el moreno– no quiero que piense que puede hacerlo de nuevo.

–Al, no seas injusto, él no te engañó, quería decírtelo. Sabes que somos muy amigos, que lo conozco muy bien. No intentaría juntarte con alguien que pudiese hacerte daño y lo sabes.

–¿Acaso no confías en el bueno de Hugo? –le preguntó su tío–. Él no te dejaría en manos de cualquiera.

Al miró a su primo que puso ojos de cordero. Él los puso en blanco.

–Quizás tengas razón, tío Charlie. A lo mejor le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas.

–Respóndeme sinceramente, ¿quieres perdonarle? –Albus asintió– ¿no crees que podrían hacer cosas más constructivas que discutir o irse uno detrás del otro a ver quien tira más fuerte?

–Tienes razón –puntualizó el moreno–. Ahora pienso en cosas más  _constructivas_  y… creo que le escribiré una lechuza nada más llegar a casa. Hugo, ¿Sabes si Scorp está en Malfoy Manor aun o está donde sus abuelos en Francia?

–¿Malfoy Manor? –preguntó el pelirrojo mayor– ese chico… Albus.

–Sí –dijo Hugo con voz cansina y repetitiva– es Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo del Draco Malfoy, el hurón, el Slytherin arrastrado… deja esa cara ya, tío Charlie, papá ya me comió la cabeza durante mucho tiempo por ser su amigo. Por cierto, Al, estuvo riéndose durante horas por lo avergonzado que vino tío Harry cuando los cuatro se encontraron el ministerio.

–Debí perdonarlo allí, pero no me di cuenta en esos momentos. Mi padre estuvo dándome una charla durante varias horas y luego desistí, él no quería ni oír hablar sobre que me enredara con él y me dijo que si mi madre se enteraba me mataría. Pero ahora que el tío Charlie me lo ha hecho ver todo de otra forma, creo que sí, definitivamente le perdonaré y hablaré con él.

–Espera, espera… –interrumpió– no se te ocurra decirle a Harry o a Ginny que fui yo quien te dijo eso. Es más, olvídalo todo. ¿Aun estoy a tiempo de hacerte un obliviate?

Sus sobrinos le miraron con el ceño fruncido y luego se rieron a carcajadas, menudas tonterías decía su tío.

Pero este pensó que su hermana jamás le perdonaría por haber arrojado a su pequeño en brazos de un Malfoy. Entre eso y que cuando cumplió tres lo llevo a volar con dragones, no le extrañaría que le pusiese una orden de alejamiento 


	8. Primera Cita

**Título:**  Primera Cita   
**Autor:[](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lyra_nude**](http://lyra-nude.livejournal.com/)**   
**Personajes/Pairing:**  Albus S./Scorpius   
**Rating:**  NC17   
**Género:**  Slash   
**Advertencias:**  Prohibido enseñárselo a ningún mago o bruja menor de 17   
**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_  es propiedad de J. K. Rowling,  _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._  Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor

**PRIMERA CITA**  
  
  
            –Sh –lo silenció Albus.

–Pero…

–Sh –reiteró nuevamente.

–Yo… es injusto, no puedes hacerme esto.

–Claro que puedo y lo haré, si nuestra cita cero fue así de mal fue precisamente porque empezamos así.

–Deja de llamarla  _cita cero_.

–Lo fue, porque no cuenta, comienza a contar a partir de esta –volvió a explicarle pacientemente el moreno mientras lo empujaba con suavidad.

–¿Es que no quieres? –preguntó bastante ansioso.

–A ver… claro, pero no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez.

–Oh, joder, Albus. Voy a quitarte la túnica.

–De eso nada. Las manos donde pueda verlas, Malfoy.

Scorpius echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Desde luego, su padre tenía toda la razón cuando dijo que Potter había estado todo el colegio torturándole. Lo entendía, su hijo lo hacía ahora mismo, justo ahora. Aunque sabía que de una forma completamente distinta.

–Si no querías no comprendo porque te sentaste sobre mi.

–Entiende esto: te deseo, me encantaría poder besarte en este instante, apretarte contra mí –Albus escuchó un débil gemido del rubio– y probablemente, pasar así toda la noche, tumbado sobre ti y rozándome con tu cuerpo.

–Oh, por Merlín, ¿esto lo has aprendido de tus familiares aurores? ¿la tortura?

El chico volvió a reír. Podía sentir una parte de Scorpius justo debajo suya. Sabía lo ansioso que estaba el chico, pero solo quería asegurarse.

–¿No has oído como llaman a las chicas que hacen esas cosas en la primera cita?

–No somos chicas, definitivamente, creía que a esta altura ya lo habrías notado.

–Pues sí, sí que lo he notado –Scorpius se sonrojó, aunque debía admitir que toda la culpa de lo que notase Albus ahí abajo era enteramente suya.

–Además –dijo intentando alejar su vergüenza– te repito: esta no es nuestra primera cita.

Albus puso una mano sobre el pecho de Scorpius y lo empujó hasta que su espalda chocó contra el sofá.

–Escúchame bien: hay dos posibilidades: que esa fuese nuestra primera cita, en cuyo caso esta sería la segunda, pero entonces esto estaría arruinado por esa primera cita ruinosa. O, podemos hacer que aquella no existió, o fue de prueba y que esta sea nuestra primera cita.

–Me da igual el número, ¿me oyes? –añadió mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura con ambas manos y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos– no pienso irme de aquí sin devorar tus labios. Te pongas como te pongas.

Albus se guardó el gemido que aquello le provocó. Definitivamente Scorpius lograba encenderlo de una forma increíble. Pero aun disfrutaba más ver la frustración de no tocarlo, el ligero temblor de tenerle tan cerca y no permitir ni siquiera un casto beso.

–¿Te da igual como me ponga? –preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos muy frustrado. Albus llevaba jugando con él de esa forma demasiado rato. No sabía si era que intentaba probar su aguante, o que realmente disfrutaba burlándose de él.

–¿Sabes qué? Ya realmente si que me da igual como te pongas –dijo antes de pegar su espalda al sofá y girar la cabeza para evitar mirar aquellos ojos verdes.

–¿No te importa? –el rubio no contestó– ¿quieres saber como me pongo? –se acercó a su oído mientras el ravenclaw seguía ignorándolo– me pongo muy duro, Scorpius.

Este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tosió sin saber por qué y lo miró fijamente.

–¿Co-co-cómo? –tartamudeó bastante incrédulo.

Albus paseó su lengua por los labios.

–Compruébalo tú mismo.

Acto seguido agarró una de las manos de Scorpius y la dirigió a su pantalón. En cuanto el rubio notó lo que había allí, algo involuntariamente y para que negarlo, demasiado caliente, apretó suavemente lo que tenía en la mano.

No sabe si fue solo aquello o el gemido que escapó de los labios de Albus lo que le hizo reaccionar en aquel momento.

–¡A la mierda!

Casi gritó mientras se levantaba con Albus encima y lo agarraba para tumbarlo sobre el sofá.

Nada más tenerlo bajo él comenzó a besarlo casi salvajemente.

–Me has mordido –susurró el moreno en un momento.

–Tú tienes la culpa. Pero ahora no te escaparás.

–¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a hacerlo? –murmuró mientras le pasaba ambas manos por el cuello.

Scorpius, entre sus piernas, aun lo tenía agarrado fuertemente de la cintura; de verdad parecía que tuviese miedo de que huyese, aunque ya no quisiera hacerlo.

Pasó una mano por su cuello y la enredó con el pelo moreno y enredado de su nuca, para luego bajar por su pecho y su vientre. A continuación, desabrochó el único botón de sus pantalones vaqueros y bajó la cremallera.

Metió la punta de sus dedos y rozó la tela de la ropa interior casi estremeciéndose sin llegar a tocar nada. Aquello ya era demasiado. Se mentalizó para ir lentamente; pero sus manos le jugaron una mala pasada y cuando se dio cuenta ya volvía a apretar la erección de Albus.

–Merlín, Scorpius…

–¿Se siente bien? –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

–Como la madre de Morgana. No dejes de hacerlo.

¿Pretendía que lo hiciese acaso en algún momento? Porque si así era, desde ya le decía que no.

Siguió acariciando y apretando la suave tela, mientras oía los jadeos de Albus.

Casi había olvidado que él también estaba demasiado necesitado cuando la mano del moreno se coló por su pantalón, haciéndolo gritar y parar para poder poner los pies sobre la tierra un momento.

–Oh, por favor, Albus… síííííí…

Siguieron besándose, tocándose y rozando sus cuerpos durante bastante rato más, hasta que Albus agarró la muñeca de su mano derecha.

–Para, Scorp…  ya no…

Él lo entendió, pero quiso seguir haciéndolo, así que se detuvo a observar como el moreno, que ya tenía toda la frente perlada de sudor y el pelo algo húmedo, pegado a la cara, se arqueaba y gritaba mientras su mano se inundaba de algo muy cálido.

Pero no quedó ahí, porque aunque Albus había acabado él no lo había hecho, y la mano de este aun seguía jugando con él, pero después de haber visto al moreno viniéndose de aquella forma tan sugerente, no duró mucho más, y cuando un dedo le rozó la punta con suavidad, sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba desde los dedos de los pies, hasta el último de sus dorados cabellos.

Aquello era demasiado. Lo hizo. Terminó sobre el pecho de Albus quien aun tenía puesta su mano y dejó de acariciarlo en ese momento.

–Es lo más intenso que he sentido nunca –se dejó vencer Albus mientras recobraba el aliento.

El rubio realizó un hechizo de limpieza, ya que el hufflepuff aun no era mayor de edad y luego lo miró con seriedad.

–Pongamos unas normas –dijo demasiado recuperado para la impresión del moreno.

Albus se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos algo aturdido aun y se irguió lo máximo posible teniendo en cuenta que Scorpius estaba a horcajadas sobre él

–¿Normas?

–Sí –recalcó echándose encima de nuevo y apoyando una mano al lado de su cabeza obligándole a volver a tumbarse–. Debes tener claro que esto no sucederá con ningún otro chico. Solo entre nosotros. Sé que hay varios chicos en gryffindor que beben los vientos por ti…

–¿Dé qué hablas?

–Te miran de una forma que… Arg… me gustaría poder golpearlos –Albus soltó una carcajada–. Así que nada de otros chicos. Y me da igual ese royo que me has soltado antes de que tu padre se enfadará. No voy a llevar esto oculto ni nada parecido. Y definitivamente, nada de volver a prohibirme tocarte, es inhumano.

El moreno lo miró. Hugo tenia razón, Scorpius aun se sentía muy inseguro de lo que Albus pudiera sentir por él. Pero estaba más que satisfecho con aquellas normas. Él tampoco quería compartir a Scorpius con nadie más.

Este le miró expectante, esperando una respuesta.

Albus simplemente se acercó y le besó suavemente. Después se separó de él un instante.

–Estás muy mandón para ser la primera cita.

 

 


	9. Reto 9 Cartas del hogar

Albus se levantó aquel día con algo de molestia. No sentía dolor ni nada parecido. Era una simple incomodidad que se había establecido en su estómago. Algo parecido a lo que le pasó cuando comenzó a fijarse en Scorpius pero que le provocaba todo lo contrario. Era como una mala sensación.

Se levantó y se vistió apresuradamente, quería llegar temprano para desayunar pronto y poder irse al árbol frente al lago y estudiar con Scorpius. Se había dado cuenta que salir con un ravenclaw era muy beneficioso para sus estudios. Esperaba que sus padres lo viesen de ese modo al menos.

Llegó al gran comedor algo soñoliento y bostezando audiblemente. Inmediatamente vio a Scorpius que le lanzaba una mirada desdeñosa. También se había percatado de que salir con un Malfoy era muy beneficioso para sus modales. Cerró la boca inmediatamente y solo entonces vio sonreír al rubio.

Se sentó junto a él en la mesa quien rápidamente se lanzó sobre su cuello. No. No para darle unos buenos días como él tenía ganas de hacer en ese momento, si no para enderezarlo y poner su corbata adecuadamente y su jersey recto.

Se dejó hacer mientras mordía una tostada. Cuando ya terminó de poner su ropa en orden, Albus se giró en el banco y se quedó frente a él, quien lucía precioso como cada día. Sonrisa perfecta, ojos transparentes, pelo brillante y dorado. Pero sobre todo, el conjunto por como lo miraba, por como parecía ser lo único que había en ese momento en el gran comedor a pesar de las centenas de estudiantes que en ese momento se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

–Buenos días –le dijo con ese tonto que se escapaba entre sus labios.

–Buenos días, Scorpius –le respondió justo antes de inclinarse hacia él y besarlo suavemente.

De repente su beso mañanero se vio interrumpido por alguien que los sujetaba a ambos por el brazo.

Albus se separó para nada gustoso de Scorpius y miró hacía arriba de mala gana, donde una ansiosa Rose lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–¿Qué? –preguntó evidenciando que no deseaba ser interrumpido.

–Es que… no deberíais hacer esto en público…

Scorpius alzó una ceja indignado y miró a la pelirroja.

–¿Qué insinúas?

–Yo… –Rose miró hacia atrás un segundo, y Albus lo hizo en la misma dirección, dándose cuenta que la mayoría de sus primos los miraban desde el otro lado expectantes–. Al, después de lo de ayer, no deberían ir desencadenando más escándalos. A tía Ginny le dará un infarto.

Su primo arrugó el entrecejo.

–¿Lo de ayer? ¿a qué te refieres?

–¿Es que no lees los diarios? –preguntó como si aquello no fuera posible.

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza, ya que el día anterior habían estado bastante ocupados cerca de la casa de los gritos y lejos de cualquier otra persona.

–Vamos, Rose, di ya qué fue lo de ayer.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco e invocó el profeta.

En cuanto Albus lo tuvo sobre sus manos se quedó impávido y le pasó el ejemplar a Scorpius.

_“Nuevas generaciones”_

_Parece que las tensiones que existen entre el gabinete de asuntos legales, que dirige el señor Draco Malfoy, y el cuerpo de aurores, cuyo jefe es Harry Potter, no afectan a sus hijos, a quienes se ha visto merodeando por Hogsmeade bastante juntos. Al parecer, estos chicos se han impuesto a sus padres y han abandonado la vieja rivalidad de sus familias que cuenta ya con varias décadas. Desde el profeta animamos a los señores Malfoy y Potter a que acaben también con sus más y sus menos en los despachos, aunque no de la misma forma en que lo hacen sus pequeños, claro, ya que ellos parece que han decidido firmar su paz de una forma bastante interesante, como les mostramos a continuación en esta fotografía mágica tomada en la antes mencionada aldea…_

–Maldito periódico de cotillas amargados –refunfuñó Albus.

–Eso no importa, ¿sabes lo que me gritará mi padre cuando vea esa fotografía publicada ahí? –resopló el rubio.

–¡Joder! Y mi madre no sabía nada, porque mi padre me prohibió que le mencionase el tema siquiera… ¡mierda!

Justo en ese momento, dos lechuzas, una blanca como la nieve y otra negra como el azabache, se posaron junto a ellos. Ambos se miraron de forma casi instantánea, e inmediatamente sus rostros se tiñeron del mismo color que los sobres que estas portaban. No necesitaban saber de donde venían, pues ya imaginaban que el remite de aquellas “cartas” no era otro que sus hogares.


End file.
